prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 22, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The August 22, 2011 Edition of RAW was a televised Professional wrestling event by the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 22, 2011 at Rexall Place in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. Summary As the controversy surrounding the WWE Title continues to loom over Monday Night Raw like a dark, ominous cloud, Triple H decided to exert his control, raining on the parades of both CM Punk and John Cena. The WWE COO interrupted the pair, who had been squabbling over which would get to invoke their rematch clause first and challenge current WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio. As The Game reminded them, it's not they who decide when their rematch clauses get invoked – it's Triple H himself. The COO then announced that former WWE Champions Punk and Cena must face off in the night's main event, with the winner earning a title match against The Mexican Aristocrat at Night of Champions in four weeks. In his first title defense against Rey Mysterio, WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio put The Master of the 619 out of commission with a serious injury requiring surgery. This week, in a non-title match, Del Rio failed to put his opponent, John Morrison, on the shelf, but he did slip by with an impressive victory over the unpredictable Superstar. After having to listen to some rather scathing commentary from the “Divas of Doom,” Natalya & Beth Phoenix, Eve must have channeled her anger and energy directly into the ring. And her opponent, Nikki Bella, experienced the painful effects. With Divas Champion Kelly Kelly cheering her on, the lovely Latina put the hurt on the Bella twin despite her sister Brie's attempt to interfere. If Jack Swagger is hoping to turn his luck around by employing Vickie Guerrero, The All-American American's plan just hit a snag. As Swagger battled Alex Riley, WWE's resident cougar watched from ringside to scout her potential new client. Her current associate, U.S. Champion Dolph Ziggler, however, was clearly suffering jealousy and confronted her. When Vickie stumbled backward and tripped over her stilettos, Swagger rushed to her aid. As he climbed back into the ring, though, Riley was waiting with a devastating move to finish off his adversary. For Triple H, it was high time to clear the air. During his first pay-per-view as WWE COO, The Game's good friend, Kevin Nash, had attacked newly crowned WWE Champion CM Punk, allowing Alberto Del Rio to coast to a WWE Title reign after cashing in his Money in the Bank contract. In the wake of the scandal, Nash explained that he'd received a text from Triple H's phone instructing him to “stick” the winner of the WWE Title Match. WWE's COO confirmed that the text did, in fact, come from his phone, but he insisted he was not the sender before vowing to uncover the identity of the real culprit. Before The Game could finish his pronouncement, though, CM Punk emerged to challenge his version of the truth. When hostilities between Triple H and Punk became heated, Nash intervened with a cheap shot across Punk's jaw. The blow crumpled The Second City Savior and ticked off The Cerebral Assassin, who left the ring in a huff – followed by Big Daddy Cool. WWE Universe, please welcome your neeewww WWE Tag Team Champions Kofi Kingston & Evan Bourne! The aerial assault team overcame the distinct size advantage of David Otunga & Michael McGillicutty with a combination of agility, athleticism and an uncanny chemistry. The defeat caused the former Nexus disciples, who had defeated Big Show & Kane for the titles, to pitch a fit in the middle of the ring. The surprising victory has proven that both The Dreadlock Dynamo & “Air” Bourne are men of substance as well as style. A frantic Mr. John Laurinitais delivered word to WWE COO Triple H that his good friend, Kevin Nash, had been involved in a car accident. The Executive Vice President of Talent Relations relayed to The Game, who had argued with Nash just minutes before, that Canadian authorities informed him the former WWE Champion had been taken to a nearby hospital. The WWE COO rushed to be by his friend's side and entrusted the show to Laurinitais. R-Truth is out there. And unfortunately, he seems to be taking The Miz with him. The two C-O-N ... spiracy theorists attacked Santino Marella prior to his bout with Zack Ryder and then proceeded to bellyache about how they were headlining pay-per-views not long ago, but now they're not even on Raw anymore. The odd couple then vowed they were no longer content to simply wait for opportunities. No, instead, they were now going to take them. An already tangled web of deceit surrounding the WWE Championship has grown into a snarled jungle of falsehoods, half-truths and backstabbing. As John Cena and CM Punk clashed for the opportunity to face WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio at Night of Champions, The Mexican Aristocrat and Mr. John Laurinitais added to the intrigue by sitting at ringside to observe the match. Once the bell sounded, Punk and Cena continued their animosity unabated, both colliding with and countering each other. And then another curious thread was woven into the already contentious tapestry. Kevin Nash emerged inside the arena, distracting The Second City Savior and allowing The Cenation Commander-in-Chief the victory. Interesting. Especially since Mr. John Laurinitais had informed Triple H that Nash, his longtime friend, had been in a car accident while driving to the airport prompting The Game to leave the show in Laurinitais’ hands. The tumultuous turn of events prompted more questions than answers. For instance, did Mr. John Laurinitais really receive a phone call informing him Nash had been in a car accident, or did he just want to get Triple H out of the arena? And is the current WWE Champion, Alberto Del Rio, mixed up in the deceptions? Results ; ; *Alberto Del Rio defeated John Morrison (12:26) *Eve Torres (w/ Kelly Kelly) defeated Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella) (2:34) *Alex Riley defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (2:02) *Air Boom (Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston) defeated David Otunga & Michael McGillicutty © to win the WWE Tag Team Championship (5:04) *John Cena defeated CM Punk in a WWE Championship #1 Contender's Match (14:28) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery RAW 8-22-11 1.jpg RAW 8-22-11 2.jpg RAW 8-22-11 3.jpg RAW 8-22-11 4.jpg RAW 8-22-11 5.jpg RAW 8-22-11 6.jpg RAW 8-22-11 7.jpg RAW 8-22-11 8.jpg RAW 8-22-11 9.jpg RAW 8-22-11 10.jpg RAW 8-22-11 11.jpg RAW 8-22-11 12.jpg RAW 8-22-11 13.jpg RAW 8-22-11 14.jpg RAW 8-22-11 15.jpg RAW 8-22-11 16.jpg RAW 8-22-11 18.jpg RAW 8-22-11 19.jpg RAW 8-22-11 20.jpg RAW 8-22-11 21.jpg RAW 8-22-11 22.jpg RAW 8-22-11 23.jpg RAW 8-22-11 24.jpg RAW 8-22-11 25.jpg RAW 8-22-11 26.jpg RAW 8-22-11 27.jpg RAW 8-22-11 28.jpg RAW 8-22-11 29.jpg RAW 8-22-11 30.jpg RAW 8-22-11 31.jpg RAW 8-22-11 32.jpg RAW 8-22-11 33.jpg RAW 8-22-11 34.jpg RAW 8-22-11 35.jpg RAW 8-22-11 36.jpg RAW 8-22-11 37.jpg RAW 8-22-11 38.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #952 results * Raw #952 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events